Action Force Monthly 13
Action Force Monthly #13 was released in June 1989. Original material The Prisoner! In Action Force's London headquarters Destro is strapped to a chair and subjected to bright lights as part of brainwashing techniques. Flint is uneasy about doing this but Lady Jaye reminds him that Flint already wounded Destro capturing him. Lady Jaye is angry with Flint for not seeing Destro as "the most ruthless terrorist and gun-runner in the western world" and storms out. Suddenly a flock of Cobra Mambas attack Oxford Street, causing shoppers to flee in terror. Cobra Commander broadcasts his demands - return "our property" or Cobra will continue the attack. At Action Force's headquarters Hawk is furious with Flint that Destro's incarceration has leaked. Flint asks if he is being accused of negligence. They are interrupted hen Dial Tone tells them that he has detected a signal coming from Destro. At the Albert Hall a music hall event is interrupted by the Baroness and a squad of Cobra troopers who take the audience hostage. Back at Action Force's headquarters Lifeline tries to remove Destro's helmet but triggers an electric shock defence system. Flint storms in and attacks Destro, who taunts him that it is too late. In the skies Wild Weasel reports that they have a definitive location for the signal. Cobra Commander decides to lead the assault personally and test his new battle armour. Hawk speaks to the Prime Minister by telephone and then tells Lady Jaye they have orders to instigate Directive Eight - the auto destruct of the base to prevent Cobra getting Destro. That evening Cobra break through and the two forces fight whilst Hawk initiates the destruct sequence. Meanwhile Flint goes to the interrogation room and attacks Destro, but the latter hits back with his chair. Suddenly an explosion rocks the corridors, coming from the interrogation room. Lady Jaye finds a wounded Flint who explains Destro's helmet contained plastic explosive and he only just managed to get clear. In the control room Hawk cancels the destruct sequence. Later a couple on the tube pass a wounded homeless man and throw some money in his container. Then Cobra Commander leads his war wounded along the platform as he radios to the Baroness to pull out. Suddenly the homeless man grabs his foot. Cobra Commander sees the man's face and recoils in horror at the deformity. The man responds that he is glad to see Cobra Commander again as he picks up the container - Destro's silver mask! Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * The Action Force base is located by the "sub-surface" London Underground station Westminster, but the unnamed station seen at the end is a deep level "tube" station. Items of note * Lady Jaye's anger with Flint about Destro stems from her having been shot by him and left in a coma. Flint subsequently took the fight direct to Destro but found he couldn't kill Destro. After recovering Jaye was furious with Flint for not killing. * Cobra Commander wears his battle suit but except for when in action he wears his traditional hood instead of the battle helmet. * Cobra Commander appears to be the original. At the time that this story was originally printed the reprints of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero in the UK Transformers comic had shown the original Cobra Commander don his new battle suit but he never returned to lead Cobra whilst wearing it. That he has not fully tested the suit yet implies that this is not Fred VII. * This is one of few stories to indicate that Destro wears his mask not just to hide his identity but also to hide deformity. Reprinted material * "Terror Tower!" from Action Force weekly #6. Intelligence Profile This issue contains two Intelligence Profile factfiles: * Viper * Hawk. For Action Force he retains his US nationality and birthplace of Denver, Colorado. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert to join the Action Force Special Corps. Membership cost £4.99 plus two Action Points plus £1 postage & packing. Members received several posters and features plus a Steel Brigade action figure (although not using that name) with a personalised file card. Errors * The cover features Rattlers but none appear in the story. Items of note * This issue also credits Jenny O'Connor as "Managing Editor". Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues